Bonita, ¿Tienes Whatsapp?
by Anniih
Summary: Era su primer día en la facultad y no tomó atención en clases. No conocía a ningún compañero para conseguir la materia, entonces vio a Rose. Le pidió el número de celular a la bonita, preguntando si tenía Whatsapp para mantenerse en contacto, por las dudas. Estado: USAxFemUK; AU.


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz, ya que si fuera él, hubiera dejado a Alfred mostrando el trasero en el capítulo doce como sale en el manga, que fue demasiado orgásmico que me mojé; y faltó la mejor parte de Arthur alongándolo sin darse cuenta =3=

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno. Versión femenina de Inglaterra. Aplicaciones para Android o Smartphone. Bastante cursiliento, sin un tema central en sí.

**Pareja:** USAxFemUK/AlfredxRose.

* * *

.

**:: Bonita, ¿Tienes Whatsapp? ::**

**.**

Era el primer día de clases en la Facultad de Derecho, y para su mala suerte no tomó atención a su maestro. Era su primer año, y no tomó atención. Lo peor que puede hacer es no tomar atención, se sentía perdido, no era igual que la escuela, aquí había que tomar apuntes y preguntar si tenías dudas. ¿Qué iba hacer? Todos sus compañeros eran nuevos, no conocía a nadie a pesar de tener personalidad para relacionarse fácilmente con la gente. Quizás la facultad tenía el poder de quitarle su poder de ser sociable.

Como iba diciendo, no conocía a nadie como para preguntar si fueran tan amables en prestarles su cuaderno de hoy. Le sacaría fotocopia y se lo devolvería enseguida.

Se puso de pie. Todos iban saliendo del aula. Debía alcanzar a uno de ellos, ¿pero a quién? Hay muchas cabezas.

Comenzó a elegir. Ese no, ese tampoco, ese menos. No podía confiar en sus compañeros, tomando la lógica de que los hombres son un poco más desordenados que las mujeres. ¡Claro, una mujer!

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada saliendo de la sala a una chica que le pareciera y le digiera _"Soy una estudiante de derecho"_. Entonces, la vio. Era la chica que se sentó delante suyo, de repente se le había caído el lápiz rodando hacia atrás, hacia él. Alfred lo recogió y se lo entregó, recibiendo una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Apresuró el paso, ella estaba más adelante ordenando su bolso sobre su cadera. Al llegar detrás de ella, viendo su cabello rubio y largo, no supo cómo comenzar. Podría tocarle el hombro, presentarse y decirle que si le pudiera prestar su cuaderno de la primera clase. Introducción al derecho, o algo así era.

Bueno, esa presentación era mejor que las otras que yacían en su cabeza.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras, le tocó el hombro con el dedo índice. Ella volteó. De repente se puso nervioso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tan sólo se presentaría y le pediría el cuaderno, al menos ya se conocían de vista.

―Hola ―comenzó y extendió la mano hacia ella―, soy Alfred F. Jones y somos compañeros, yo recogí tu lápiz.

La joven lo miró expectante y se extrañó por la forma de saludo. Los estadounidenses son raros en saludar.

De todos modos estrecha su mano en la de él, soltándola con un buen tiempo.

―Rose Kirkland, un gusto. Recuerdo tu rostro.

―Gracias ―se sintió bien al ser recordado, generalmente la gente se espanta por ser tan impaciente, y dicen no conocerlo―. Me preguntaba si…, me podrías prestar tu cuaderno. Es que no tomé muchos apuntes.

―Lo siento, pero llegaste tarde. Una compañera se adelantó y se lo llevó.

¿Qué? Oh no…

Pero quedan más horas de clases, ¿su amiga volverá, cierto?

―Tuvo que irse temprano, me lo regresará mañana. Lo siento.

―No importa ―mintió, se sentía fatal―. Gracias de todos modos.

Rose, viendo que la conversación no continuó decidió despedirse y bajar por las escaleras. En ese instante, a Alfred le ocurrió otra esperanza para no perderse con la materia.

―Bonita, es decir…Rose ―la hizo frenar y voltear enseguida. Tal vez no debió llamarla por lo primero―, ¿te importaría darme tu número de celular? No conozco a nadie más que a ti, y pueda tener dudas.

―Está bien. ―sin objeción le dio su número a Alfred. Él lo guardó y la llamó para que lo guardara también.

―Por cierto, ¿tienes whatsapp? ―le pregunta sonriente.

―Sí.

―Bien, así será más fácil comunicarnos, por si tengo dudas. ―no podría mandarle mensajes por cosas tontas, ¿no? Aunque esa chica llamada Rose le parecía muy rara. Le hablaba muy directa y precisa. Quizás sea una chica de pocas palabras, siendo muy directa.

Luego, se despidieron. Rose bajó las escaleras, y Alfred se dirigió por el pasillo sin saber por qué, si la única forma de ir al hall era bajando. Tonto.

Es que esa chica, su primera compañera de clases, la tenía metida en su cabeza.

**. . .**

Llegando a su departamento compartido con su hermano Matthew después de terminar las clases, se tiró boca abajo a la cama. Era el primer día de clases y se sentía morir. Todas las clases eran pesadas y le atrofiaban el cerebro. ¿Por qué no eligió estudiar algo más fácil? Ingeniería en madera, ingeniería en hamburguesas, técnico en hamburguesas, ¡cualquier carrera era más fácil que derecho! Pero su deber era salvar a las personas, ir con las leyes de la nación, encerrar a delincuentes en las cárceles, y limpiar el mundo. También pudo haber sido médico.

Necesitaba recomponer fuerzas.

Se levantó de su cama y se fue a servir una taza de café en la cocina, regresando a su habitación.

Encendió el televisor, se quitó los zapatos y cruzó las piernas como indio. Se quedó en un programa de concurso familiar de hermanos, oyendo algunas preguntas que nadie sabría qué contestar. Ni él sabía cuándo fue construida la Muralla China. Deberían hacer preguntas más fáciles.

Pensando en las preguntas, tiene el número de Rose, su compañera. Podría mandarle un mensaje, no era tan tarde, de seguro estaría despierta. Le haría una pregunta para iniciar una conversación. Era tan inteligente.

Cogió su Smartphone, escribió una simple pregunta y la envió por Whatsapp.

"_Hola Rose. Este… A que hora entramos mñn a clases?"_

Esperó unos segundos no tan eternos. La chica le contestó enseguida.

"_Hola Jones. Entramos a las nueve de la mañana."_

¿Jones? ¿Por qué le llamó Jones? En la facultad le llamó por su nombre, no por su apellido. Debía ser formalidad.

Uhm, bien. Tenía que preguntar algo más, no se podía quedar así como así sin hacer amigos, no quería decir que en todas sus horas allá no hizo amigos. Claro que los hizo, eran raros. Uno tenía un pollo en la cabeza, otro un tomate, y otro que tenía adoración al rosado. En este mudo la gente está muy loca.

"_Estas estudiando?"_

No se le ocurrió otra cosa.

"_No."_

Respuesta precisa. ¿Es que acaso no le podía preguntarle a él? O simplemente no tenía ningún interés en conocerlo. Vaya, siendo bonita no debería ser así.

Se ruborizó.

Tenía la necesidad de enviarle más mensajes. Debía aprovechar antes de que Google comprase Whatsapp y nada fuera gratis. Aún existía Line.

"_Ke haces de bueno?"_

"_Mejora tu ortografía."_

Alfred miró la pantalla de su teléfono con horror. ¿Cómo le pedía mejorar su ortografía si conversaban por mensajes? ¡Era imposible! Ni idea cómo se colocaban los acentos. Frunció los labios. No podía insultarle, era una mujer, su madre le enseñó bien a tratarlas como reinas y tenerles respeto ante todo.

"_Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta, es que no se donde estan los acentos."_

"_Te entiendo."_

Al menos fue flexible con él.

Bueno, ¿qué más le podía preguntar con interés? Su cerebro necesitaba más azúcar. Ni siquiera Rose le preguntaba algo. Tal vez él no era de su tipo.

"_¿Qué haces tú?"_

― ¿Eh? ―Alfred parpadeó asombrado. ¡La chica le hizo una pregunta! _Estado: Emocionado_.

"_Escribiendo mensajes, nada mas que eso. Oye, podriamos conocernos un poco mas, ¿te parece?..."_

Debía colocar algo más, para no presionarla.

"… _Claro, si tu quieres. ¿Ser amigos?"_

"…_Sí."_

―_Yes!_

"_Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en clases, buenas noches."_

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya se va? Noooo… ―el americano se deprimió, sólo fue un minuto de conversación. _Estado: Deprimido._

Se despidió de ella de todos modos y dejó el teléfono a un lado, mirándolo. Descargaría aplicaciones que jamás pensó que lo haría; únicamente bajaba juegos.

_Compatibilidad de Nombres.  
Frases de Amor.  
Pulso del Amor. (Interesante aplicación)_

La mayoría son repetidas con otros nombres.

Aunque, tampoco quería decir que estuviera enamorado, era demasiado pronto para sentir mariposas, apenas conocía a esa chica. Su compañera, su amiga, quien sabe que sería más adelante.

Surcó los labios. Era el mejor día de su vida.

**. . .**

Sencillamente y maravillosamente la bendita aplicación Whatsapp era lo más perfecto inventado para Smartphone. Los días transcurrían fuera y dentro de la Facultad de Derecho, los mensajes no cesaron, aumentaron considerablemente. Alfred no podría creerlo, no podía ser un sueño, era la realidad, la pura realidad. Al principio todo comenzó con palabras cortas por parte de Rose, luego fue más fluida. Sentía que, quizás le interesaba de algún modo. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Intuición masculina, si es que existía.

En simple hecho, Alfred también aprovechaba sobre sus distracciones en clases, ¿cómo no iba estarlo? Delante de él tenía a la chica más linda de toda la facultad, no podía concentrarse. Le pedía los cuadernos y una breve explicación de las clases, sobre todo de Filosofía del Derecho, ¿quién demonios hacía una filosofía de ello?

Era agotador, pero divertido. Lograba hacer a reír a Rose contándole sobre su infancia en Texas y sus viajes por el mundo.

Ella nunca conoció a alguien que tuviera tantas historias de accidentes en su vida. Debió tener fracturas, ¿no? La verdad, es que no. Salía ileso, Alfred no sabía por qué, quizás porque tomaba mucho yogur, cambiándolo por hamburguesas.

Alfred fue un poco desubicado en hacerle la pregunta que más le tenía pavor, si tenía novio. Quería estar seguro, no quería ser el malo de la historia, ni que ella le fuera infiel a su novio, a Alfred no le gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo. También pensó en ese sujeto. Y la respuesta, fue que estaba soltera, sin incomodarse.

Entonces compartieron sus historias durante las tres primeras semanas del año. Todo iba tan perfecto, que para Alfred ya era el momento de decirle sus sentimientos, que no la quería como su compañera ni como su amiga de la facultad, sino algo más cercano. Esto le hacía tensarse y sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Y aquel día que tenía planeado declararse con frases de amor de su aplicación, su castillo al cielo se derrumbó.

―No es cierto.

―Sí, Alfred. Mi padre cambió de trabajo, y me tengo que ir a otra cuidad.

― ¿Pero por qué ahora? Es decir, apenas llevas casi un mes aquí, no veo la lógica. Pudo haber sido antes de entrar. ―así no la hubiera conocido y no sufriría su partida.

―Así son las cosas. ―no dijo nada más, no quería manifestar totalmente su tristeza en cambiar de facultad, ya había hecho amigos, y conoció a Alfred.

Dirigió sus orbes a su casillero comenzando a guardar sus pertenencias, retirarlas de ahí en su bolso. No podía seguir viendo el rostro desvanecido de Alfred. No le agradaba.

Era su último día.

Lo extrañaría.

―Podemos mantenernos en contacto por vía Whatsapp.

―No es lo mismo.

―Llevamos tres semanas mandándonos mensajes, ¿no es lo mismo? ―surcó un poco los labios. Alfred le encontró razón a Rose, pero…sentía de alguna manera que no era lo mismo. No sabía qué hacer, se sentiría solo, no quería compartir sus cosas con alguien que le gustaba los ponis rosados― Alfred.

― ¿Uhm? ―apenas quería hablar. _Estado: Deprimido._

―Vendré a visitarte.

― ¿En serio? ―de repente cambió su estado de ánimo. _Estado: Ilusionado._

Rose acierta con la cabeza.

―Trataré de hacerlo y te avisaré. No prometo nada, pero ―hizo una pausa―, prométeme que estudiarás y no te distraerás en clases. No estaré allí para ayudarte.

―Lo prometo. ―sonrió mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, sería una promesa difícil, pero no imposible.

―Me tengo que ir, adiós. ―cogió su bolso y se acercó a Alfred, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. Dio la media vuelta y se fue de la facultad.

El beso en la mejilla era lo más cercano que había tenido de ella. Inglesas.

**. . .**

Al cuarto mes pudo soportar la idea de no ver el puesto de adelante una cabellera rubia y larga. Todo en un principio cuesta aceptar.

Se mantenían en contacto, sin embargo cada vez disminuía por el tiempo. Cada uno tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como estudiar para exámenes, ir a la biblioteca, hacer entrevistas, un sinfín de actividades que la propia facultad te obligaba. Incluso pasaban dos semanas sin hablarse. Era horrible, para Alfred. Su corazón se estrujaba al pensar que Rose estaba muy lejos de su casa, muy lejos. Quería ir para allá, correr a toda velocidad, tirarse al suelo y sujetarle los pies para declararse, y que no lo volviese a dejar solo, no se sentía bien.

Aquello era un delirio, lo sabía. No podía arrastrarse por una mujer, pero es que… ¡Le gustaba! Teniéndola tan lejana, entendió que no sólo le gustaba por lo físico ni por su modo de expresarse –un agua templada-. Estaba enamorado.

Podría sonar tonto, lo sabía. No obstante, conocía este sentimiento de querer a esa persona a su lado ahora mismo. Tuvo dos novias en la escuela, era el mismo sentimiento de extrañar a alguien. Claro, durante estos cuatro meses pudo olvidarse de Rose, pero era imposible. La tenía constantemente en sus mensajes, los releía a cada momento, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, y cada vez que pasaba por la facultad, veía rosas y le recordaba la británica.

¿Cómo podía no pensar en ella?

¿Ella pensaría en él?

¿Conoció a otro?

¿Lo querrá sólo como amigo?

No deseaba ser otro de los idiotas dentro de la Zona de Amigos, y no es una nueva aplicación de Android. O quizás ya salió.

Ni con comer hamburguesas le subía el ánimo. Ni Matthew podía hacerlo contándole chistes canadienses. Ni con ver Los Simpson le ayudaba.

Y eso que jugaba una y otra vez a la aplicación de compatibilidad de nombres.

_Alfred + Rose = 42%_

Y si ponía sus apellidos salía otro resultado.

_Alfred Jones + Rose Kirkland = 36%_

A lo mejor no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sólo podían ser amigos…

Salió resignado de la facultad, hoy fue el día más pesado de todos. Había tenido examen, estuvo toda la semana estudiando, como lo prometido. En ese momento, una chica rubia, Emma, lo llamó. Quería saber si la última pregunta la respondió bien, no se encontraba segura, tenía ciertas confusiones. Alfred, muy amable le dio la repuesta correcta.

― ¿Esa era la respuesta? ―sí, se había equivocado.

―Lo lamento. ―trató de sonreírle. De repente sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Buscó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje de ¿Rose?

"_Te avisaría si llegaba ¿no es así? ¿Cómo has estado? Oh, lamento no seguir hablando por Whatsapp, ya sabes, facultad."_

¿Le estaba diciendo que volvió?

¡Genial! Podrían juntarse en algún lugar…

Tan concentrado en su teléfono, Emma se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa extendida al notar una presencia.

"_Mi padre cambió de trabajo otra vez y regresé. ¿Por qué no te volteas?"_

¿Voltearse? ¿Está…detrás suyo?

Cielos, los nervios le están comiendo.

Tragó tenso y volteó sin soltar su teléfono. Ahí estaba Rose, del mismo modo cuando la conoció el primer día. Le sonrió leve, también sostenía su teléfono, sin detenerse en enviarle mensajes.

"_Te extrañé. ¿Tú también?"_

Otra vibración despertando a Alfred. Leyó. ¿Era necesario responderle por teléfono? O decirle otra cosa.

Era su oportunidad de declararse, siguiéndole el juego, luego se lo diría con su voz. ¿Debería tomar en cuenta la aplicación _Frases de Amor_?

Miró su aparato, y escribió.

El teléfono de Rose vibró.

"_Unos quieren el cielo, otros tu amor. Yo lo único que quiero es un lugar en tu corazón.  
Es patético por Whatsapp, lo sé. Pero, te amo, bonita."_

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Cursi. No tiene tema de fondo, lo sé. Tengo otro fic armado, no es bonito, pero lo subiré igual, a alguien de debe pasar o haber pasado, pero sin llegar al extremo del otro fic.

Eso, sólo quería escribir algo lindo de ellos dos. Podría dibujarlos algún día.

Ojalá les haya gustado la historia rosada. ¡Besos!


End file.
